


to thaw your frozen heart

by maelstrcms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Witch!Haechan, Witchcraft, king!yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstrcms/pseuds/maelstrcms
Summary: No one dared to approach the king.No one, except for the witch of the South.(Or: Donghyuck comes to visit Yuta, the king with a heart of ice)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	to thaw your frozen heart

**Author's Note:**

> for a little wonder fest - 23 days of wonder | day 4: scarf
> 
> i jUsT tHinK wE nEeD mOrE yUhYuCK iN oUr LiVeS- okay this is just me catering to my incredibly niche interests don't mind me
> 
> _unbetaed_

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom, hidden in the Eastern corner of the world, between tall mountains and thick forests. It was grand, and its people were numerous. It flourished through the happiness of its people, and was both wealthy and powerful.

When its kind ruler passed away, his son took the throne. Unlike his father, he was soon known for his ruthlessness, famed for his heart of ice, and he took to reigning with an iron fist. His name was Nakamoto Yuta. 

Word of the new ruler spread far and wide, and many transpired to remove Yuta from the throne, but none of the plans went through. No one even dared to approach the king, much less oppose him, knowing that he was the best sword fighter in the nation and carried a blade wherever he went.

No one, except for the witch of the South.

The witch of the South was different. Unlike the others, he had no reason to hate Yuta. The doings of the king didn’t affect him. He lived in a minuscule hut tucked between empires, not caring about either side. Wherever he ventured, he brought the light of the sun with him, and wherever he went, the brightness followed.

Whenever his name was mentioned, people would bring up their past experiences with the mysterious witch of the South. “He cured my child of a deadly disease,” one would say. “He saved my dying cat,” another would add. There were nothing but good words spread about the witch, yet no one truly knew who he was.

His face was forever hidden, whether it was under a particularly oversized hat or a mask that covered all but his eyes, he kept his identity a secret. Despite the fact that no one knew who he was, everyone recognized him by his aura, his presence.

Whether it was the little skip in his step or the clouds that seemed to clear as he passed by, he always attracted attention.

This was why the people of the kingdom gathered by the sides of the road, begging and pleading for him to turn back as he headed to the castle.

“Go back the way you came!”

“Please, sir, it’s too dangerous!”

“We need you!”

Their cries were ignored, and the witch resumed his journey through the kingdom, stopping at the gates of the castle. Even the palace guards, who were trained since they were young children and didn’t dare let anyone who the king didn’t approve of enter, allowed the witch of the South to pass.

The witch’s passage was halted outside the throne room, where the king was seated. When the guards told him to prepare himself for the king, he didn’t lift a finger. His clothes were neither spotless nor as fancy as what people had to wear when in the king’s presence, but he didn’t care. When he strode into the high-ceilinged room, he did so with his head held high.

Yuta sat on the throne, his movements quick and calculated, his sharp gaze covered in ice.

The witch was the exact opposite. He was slower, his stance softer and friendlier, his eyes filled with warmth.

“Yuta,” he began, ignoring the king’s title. “I have come bearing gifts.”

The king raised an eyebrow, his tone soft and dangerous. “What may the gift be?”

“For you, I have a flower. So beautiful, yet so fragile. So unlike you.”

Yuta was visibly angered by his words, but continued his unmoving stare at the witch, who pulled a flower from a hidden pocket, pressed and preserved for days under piles of heavy books. “It was once delicate, but after days of pressure, it solidified into what it is now. Preserved, dead.”

He then pulled a king chess piece from thin air. “Second, a king, useless without his board and pieces to accompany him. Just like any monarch, the king can’t stand on his own. He requires the people and their support to win the game.”

The king was fuming now, and his hand had snuck downwards to grip his sheathed sword with white knuckles as the witch bestowed upon him his final gift.

“A scarf, hand-knitted,” At his words, a yellow scarf appeared around Yuta’s neck, contrasting his black and gold royal attire. “Woven from threads bound together to create a source of warmth. You seek the heat, without your parents to guide you, you are lost. Your soul is your compass to guide you, but it is coated with frost. So, my final gift to you is the scarf, to thaw your frozen heart.”

When he finished speaking, Yuta lashed out, but anyone could see that his eyes were no longer harsh. They were now full of tears. “Who are you?” he begged, collapsing to his knees.

The witch pulled his hood back to reveal curly brown hair and round, chocolate eyes. “The witch of the South.” he extended his hand to the king. “To the ones who I consider friends, I am Lee Donghyuck.” His eyes twinkled.

Yuta grabbed his hand and allowed the witch to help him up. Donghyuck’s hand was warm.

“Stay, Donghyuck, just for a few days. I need your assistance.”

He raised an eyebrow. “In what?”

“You know more about being a good ruler than I do.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “No, I don’t. But fret not, Yuta. You will find the answer to your questions in here,” he pointed at Yuta’s chest.

His hand slipped out of Yuta’s and he turned to walk back to the door.

“Wait!” the king reached out to grab the witch’s hand one more time.

“Stay, please.”

Again, Donghyuck shook his head. “My work here is done. Goodbye, your majesty.”

He never reached the door. He looked at the king one more time, touching his face, and vanished into thin air.

Donghyuck was in his hut, preparing herbs and pressing flowers, making the hovel smell of the spring. The sun shone, and his hooded robe hung on a chair by the little fire.

His head turned to the sound of hooves, disrupting the silence. They stopped outside his door, and he heard voices, feet landing on the forest floor. There was a soft knock on the door, and it opened to reveal Yuta.

Yuta was taller now, his face more matured and his hair grown out to reach his shoulders. His clothes were no longer dark, now a mix of red and gold, the royal attire of the monarchs prior to him. For the first time, Donghyuck saw Yuta smile.

“Hi.”

Donghyuck bowed. He had become a good ruler now, deserving of his respect. To his surprise, Yuta bowed back.

“Thank you.”

Once upon a time, there was a house, concealed in the space between two nations. The house was always full of life, always carrying the scent of springtime. Only one person lived in the house.

But, every few months, one would become two.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/maelstrcms) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/maelstrcms)


End file.
